Sin ti
by L.I.T
Summary: La falta de palabras puede lograr que el amor de tu vida se vaya de tu lado y que transcurriera algún tiempo hasta darnos cuenta de que eran tan solo unas simples palabras como “Por favor, detente amor” eran las que necesitábamos decir.


**Aclaraciones: **

**-Texto así- corresponde a la canción**

_-Texto así- corresponde al flashback_

-Texto así- corresponde al tiempo real del fic

**Summary: **La falta de palabras puede lograr que el amor de tu vida se vaya de tu lado y que transcurriera algún tiempo hasta darnos cuenta de que eran tan solo unas simples palabras como "Por favor, detente amor" eran las que necesitábamos decir.

**Disclamer:** Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus autores. La canción Without you tampoco es mía sino que la cantan Il Divo y yo la tomé porque me gusto.

**Pairings:** YAMATO X SORA

**Sin ti**

**By L.I.T**

Los finos acordes del bajista de la banda empezaron a resonar por todo el recinto donde tocaban. Y una hermosa voz masculina empezó a cantar. Con una gran melancolía inundaba los oídos de sus fanáticas. La razón aquella canción significaba tanto en su vida y cada vez que la cantaba se sentía nuevamente en aquella época.

**Me dijiste que te ibas  
y tus labios sonreían  
mas tus ojos eran trozos del dolor  
**

Y cómo una jugarreta del destino y los recuerdos, su mente empezó a divagar en el pasado para recrear aquellos momentos tan difíciles y lo estúpido que había sido.

_Ahí se encontraba ella enfrente de él, aquella maleta a su lado hacía que su corazón latiera aparatosamente. Sentía que algo malo sucedería, algo que él nunca podría evitar. Tan ido estaba analizando la situación que no se dio cuenta de las últimas esperanzas que quedaban en la chica que se encontraba ahí._

_Solo dos palabras hicieron que saliera de aquello que adornaba su cabeza. "Me voy"" había dicho ella, mientras le veía con una sonrisa en sus labios pero con solo una mirada descubrió que aquello solo era una pantomima para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos._

Con solo la primera estrofa de la canción. Se sentía tan estúpido, no lucho por lo único bueno que había tenido en su vida. Decía quedarse tan estático que parecía una piedra de mármol.

**No quise hablar  
sólo al final te dije adiós  
sólo adiós**

_Le vio con la esperanza de que le quitará aquella idea, pero de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra. Tras escucharla no sabía que decir, nunca en su vida pensó que le perdería a ella. Había perdido a sus padres desde muy chico pero con ella había encontrado aquella felicidad que tanto había añorado, se había sentido nuevamente amado y irónico era decir que él había empezado a amar._

_Al verle tomar la maleta y acercarse lentamente a la puerta lo único que logró decir cuando la vio frente al marco de la puerta fue en adiós, un simple y escaso adiós para lo que sucedía en eso momento._

**Yo no sé si fue el orgullo  
o a que cosa lo atribuyo  
te deje partir sintiendo tanto amor**

_Tras ver que la puerta se cerraba regresó a la realidad. La persona que más amaba le había dejado por su estúpido orgullo, por no decirle las palabras necesarias cuando eran precisas. Por ser tan cobarde para no demostrarle lo que le importaba. Todos aquellos cositas habían hecho que ella se alejará de él, que se cansará de sentirse desplazada por una banda y por una vida pública como la que él llevaba. Él nunca le había dado su tiempo, desde hace año y medio su relación de cinco largos años había empezado a decaer solo por la popularidad que adquirió su banda._

Ahora cada vez que cantaba, se daba cuenta de lo que falto en aquel momento. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para decirlo.

**Tal vez hacía falta sólo un "por favor, detente amor"**

Tanto la conocía que sabía que con un por favor ella le daría otra oportunidad, pero no lo hizo y por ello la perdió.

**No se vivir sino es contigo  
No sé, no tengo valor**

Tras su partida descubrió lo difícil que le era vivir sin ella. Ya no era lo mismo llegar a su apartamento y encontrarlo vacío y silencioso. El olor que ella emanaba desde hace algunos días había dejado su hogar, cada vez que estaba ahí sentía que su respiración se tornaba dolorosa y tenía que huir.

**No se vivir sino es contigo  
no sé, no sé ni quien soy**

Durante quince días nadie le reconocía. Era solo el fantasma de aquel que vivió felizmente por casi seis años con el amor de su vida. Con aquella mujer que le complementaba como lo hacia el sol a la luna, eran el uno para el otro. Pero por no valorar lo que tenía lo perdió sin más.

**Desde el día que te fuiste  
tengo el alma más que triste  
y mañana sé muy bien va a ser peor**

Ella no solo le había dejado sino que también se había marchado del país. Sabía que lo hacía para no verle nuevamente, dado a que el amor que se profesaban aún era latente y tenía que ser fuerte, no dejarse derrumbar. Y era por eso que él la amaba tanto, aquella mujer era tenaz, fuerte, cariñosa, pura, era su todo o mejor dicho era su cielo, por ella daría cualquier cosa hasta su propia vida, sin dudarlo le debía tanto.

**Como olvidar ese mirar desolador, queda amor**

Las personas que le veían muy seguido aún miraban en él aquella tristeza y soledad que había quedado viviendo latentemente en su vida, muchos de sus sueños habían caído en picada hasta olvidarles por completo, y su banda, lo único que lograba sacarle de aquel místico mundo había decidido que era tiempo de separarse, de que cada quien buscará su camino. Y era por eso que estaban en aquel país, dando su último concierto para despedirse de todos y buscar la manera de sanar su corazón, aún no sabía cómo lo haría pero pronto lo descubriría, se lo había prometido a él mismo y sabía que lo lograría, tenía que recuperar aquella tenacidad que tenía en su niñez, para intentar recuperar a la mujer que habitaba en su corazón nuevamente.

**No se vivir sino es contigo  
no sé, no tengo valor  
no se vivir sino es contigo  
no sé, no sé ni quien soy  
no sé, no tengo valor  
**

Y así la última estrofa de la melodía lograba darle un final a sus recuerdos, habían pasado tres meses desde que se separaron, tres largos y tormentosos meses. Que le habían dejado solo una lección, luchar por lo que quería, por aquello que lograba que amara vivir con todas sus fuerzas, por su mujer, por su Sora.

Las ovaciones del público no se hicieron esperar. Todas las fanáticas amaban aquella canción sin saber el significado de la misma. Pero una joven de hermosa y flameante cabellera rojiza, descubrió en cada una de aquellas palabras, lo que el rubio vocalista quería transmitir. Por lo que se sentía cómo la peor mujer del mundo. Tras sus pensamientos dirigió sus manos a su vientre y lo acarició, tal vez y solo tal vez era el momento de hablar con Yamato nuevamente, y decirle algo que les convenía a ambos.

Solamente él quedaba en el vestuario, tras aquella canción sintió como su mundo se rompía nuevamente en mil pedazos, pero no sabía porque había algo en el público que hacía que la llamita de esperanza de su corazón latiera latente.

Un sonido en la puerta lo saco de su conmoción, así que poniéndose en pie se dirigió hacia el tomo. Al abrir para ver quien llamaba se quedo sin respiración, millones de emociones encontradas inundaban sus instintos.

-Yama –murmuró la dulce voz de ella, al verle tan cerca y notar lo decaído que se encontraba, tal vez Hikari nunca le había mentido –¿Puedo pasar? –cuestionó y como respuesta obtuvo un asentimiento de cabeza por lo que sonrió. Su rubio era el mismo, nunca hablaba más de la cuenta, él expresaba sus sentimientos o emociones con actos no con palabras, eso era una de las principales cosas que amaba de él.

Él como tiempo atrás lo hacia la recorrió con la mirada, le veía distinta, había algo que solo con su presencia lograba hacerlo sentirse acunado y una enorme paz inundaba su corazón.

-Sora –llamó él por primera vez, haciendo que ella girara para verle. Y nuevamente se maldijo interiormente al ver el leve abultamiento en el cuerpo de la chica,; tal vez estaba ahí para decirle que había reconstruido su vida al lado de otro hombre y ahora esperaba un hijo de aquella persona y pasó por ahí solo a saludar.

-Me decías Yama –comentó ella con una sonrisa tan característica suya

-Estás embarazada –exclamó él

La chica escuchándolo se sonrojo. Oh sí, solo él lograba hacer eso con ella.

-Así es –expresó aún con su rostro como un tomate

-Me alegra que hayas reconstruido tu vida al lado de otro hombre –comentó de manera amistosa con una sonrisa

La pelirroja le conocía tanto que inmediatamente supo que aquello era una absurda mentira de parte de él, todo era para protegerse, para no ser vulnerable.

-No he rehecho mi vida –explicó ella

Solamente obtuvo un levantamiento de cejas ante lo dicho, por lo que tuvo que continuar.

-Necesitaba...bueno necesitábamos venir a hablar contigo –expresó ahora

-¿Necesitábamos?

-Sí, mi bebé y yo o debo mejor decir nuestro bebé y yo –musitó ella con una sonrisa viendo la cara que hacia el ojiazul

-¿Nuestro?

-Así es, cuando me fui fue por miedo y las hormonas del embarazo me estaban empezando a dar mala vida, no fue hasta quince días después de que me di cuenta de mi estado

-Y porque no me buscaste

-Fui yo la que te dejo y por miedo no lo hice, me sentía tan vulnerable, tan…-empezó a decir pero no pudo continuar al sentir unos fuertes brazos abrazarla

-Tonta –exclamó él por lo bajo, mientras le levantaba la quijada y le veía a los ojos, ojos color zafiro contra ojos color rubí, ambos emanaban solamente un sentimiento. Arrepentimiento, dolor, tristeza…todo aquello había pasado por sus vidas aquel tiempo que estuvieron el uno sin el otro. Porque para Yamato no había forma de vivir sin Sora y para la pelirroja tampoco existía la posibilidad de una vida feliz sin él a su lado.

Fin.


End file.
